An image forming apparatus is conventionally known. The image forming apparatus includes a process cartridge having a photosensitive drum, a scanner unit that exposes the photosensitive drum, and a toner cartridge that stores toner. In this image forming apparatus, the toner cartridge is disposed below the scanner unit.